Patrons of the Night
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: When dead burnt bodies are found all over the city, without a trace of blood, the Sanctuary team must figure out; is Nikola up to his old tricks? Or has a new enemy sprung up in the shadows? Anyone who loves Sanctuary will know of the sort of language used on the show, so be warned. Updated as often as possible each week, once or twice a week. Maybe more.
1. Prolouge

Deep in a dark alley within Vancouver a scream was cut off shortly followed by a wet gurgle, too quick for any human ears. In that alley, a teen girl crossed her arms as she stood against the brick wall, allowing her long brown hair to fall in her line of view. To her left, a teen boy knelt crouching over an almost drained body.

"I may only be half, but I still have moral values you know." The girl said to her companion.

After a moment of silence, the boy finally stood up straight from the dead body. Turning her head, the girl looked at the boy in the eye. "We could fix that you know." He said, his ruby eyes glinting with humor in the moonlight. The girl just glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She said.

The boy just laughed, then, pulling a lighter out of his pocket, lit it and threw it on to the body; the body immediately catching on fire. As the body blazed, the boy walked over to the girl and held out his pale hand to her. Her brown eyes studied him for a moment in doubt, causing him to laugh at her once again. "Don't worry, I'm in control."

Remaining with her arms crossed against the wall, she kept staring at him. "That's the sixth lighter this week." She reminded him. The boy kept his steady gaze at line with hers. After a moment of locked gazes, the girl finally sighed and took her friends hand. As they walked off into the night, the girl spoke to her friend once again.

"This is the closest I am to home, and I'm not letting you wreak my come home trip."

In response, her friend gave a loud laugh which reverberated off the alley walls and into the dark. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

_**A/N: More on the way soon, so please, review and stick around!**_

_**Action and more to come soon!**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


	2. Chapter 1

All eyes were on the TV screen in Magnus' office as the news showed footage of the latest horror in the city. Magnus stood with her arms crossed as she watched the scene, Will and Kate standing in similar positions as they too watched the news. Concentration still was not broken as footsteps echoed into the room from the corridor, even after John Druitt and Nikola Tesla walked into the office.

"Well well, what have we here?" Druitt said as he walked in, his eyes immediately trailing to the screen everyone was so tuned in on.

"You summoned?" Nikola said as he swept into the room behind Druitt. Finally, someone moved; Magnus looked away from the screen to her fellow 5 members.

Waving them over, she returned her gaze to the TV as the two men complied. "Take a look at this," she said as they joined her. "Burnt bodies have been found all over the city, unfortunately though, with no evidence as to who did it."

"What do you find so intriguing about this?" Druitt asked, his eyes flickering between Magnus and the screen.

"The only other thing connecting these cases aside from the obvious burnt bodies found in alley ways is that each body showed absolutely no trace of fatal wounds." Helen explained, studying little of the evidence that was visibly shown. "It's as though something paralyzed the victim, or killed it, then set flame to it."

"Mind you," Will finally interjected, "that's all they're releasing to the public."

"You believe there's more to the story than meets the eye." Nikola asked, looking to Will and Magnus while ignoring Kate who had so far stood silently.

Magnus remained silent, still analyzing the news cast with a steady amount of concentration. Then, Druitt sighed in understanding, finally seeing where Magnus was heading with this case. "You believe it to be an abnormal." He said.

"Well unless a pyromaniac is going around the city lighting fire to helpless citizens, though not before he or she is able to render the victim immobilized, yes;" she turned to her friends. "I do believe we have an abnormal on our hands."

"One that needs to be stopped before it gets out of hand too." Will added, he too finally turning to face Tesla and Druitt.

Both men nodded, though Nikola taking it a step further by putting his hands up. "I assume you want to go to the latest crime scene?"

"Yes, I would." Magnus nodded.

Sweeping his arm towards the door, he held up a finger in a pause, giving her a meaningful look. "Well in that case, I'd like to accompany you. If there's blood involved," he looked to John with a smirk. "I'd like to meet the culprit."

Druitt stepped forward. "I would like to come as well, someone need to keep an eye on Tesla."

Tesla looked back at Druitt disgruntled. "Speak for yourself." He muttered.

Magnus looked between the pair in slight disbelief before shaking her head and headed to the door. "Fine, just promise to control yourselves. Will, Kate; I want you to see if you can get any more information on this case, and check the database. See if we have an abnormals that may be capable of these sorts of things." She ordered from the doorway, her teammates nodding and already heading to the computers to start working. "Right then," Magnus breathed to herself. "Let's get a move on then; shall we?"

And with that, the three members of the five were out of the room and on their way. In the office still, Will sat in Magnus' desk and started looking through the system for different abnormals while Kate rummaged through a stack of papers, her feet propped up on the desk as she leaned back in her chair. Will looked to her for a moment before a suggestion came to mind.

"Hey Kate, you mind running down to tell Harry and the Big guy about what's going on?" He asked, returning his gaze to the screen.

Kate flung the stack of papers to the desk before getting up and walking out of the room. "You got it."

* * *

In a café, the brown haired girl sat at a table staring at the TV slightly worried as it showed the same news reel as at the Sanctuary. Finally, she moved her gaze to the boy as he approached the table with a coffee cup in hand and sunglasses covering his eyes. He placed the cup in front of her and pushed it closer to her, trying to get it farther away from him as he wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the smell.

"They're catching on…" the girl mumbled in a singsong voice as she pulled the cup closer, bringing it up to her lips. The boy looked up to the TV, shrugging his shoulders before turning to face the girl with a grin, revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Doesn't matter," he said, crossing his legs as he leaned back. "They won't figure out the truth."

The girl looked up from her cup, her eyes dark with doubt. "You'd be surprised of the things that happen in Vancouver." She mumbled.

The boy just laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

In the lab, Harry sat fiddling with a computer program while the Big Guy stood at a table trying to sort through a jumble of wires.

"You really should organize things better down here." The Big Guy grunted as he tugged at the stubborn wires in frustration, nevertheless still being gentle. Harry looked up to see his friends struggling and just shrugged before turning his attention back to the computer screen.

"I can find things down here, so organization; done." He typed something into the computer before changing the subject. "Comic-con's coming up soon, we gonna go again this year?"

"You might want to put those plans on hold," Kate said as she walked into the room. "Either of you seen the news lately?"

The Big Guy grunted a no as Harry brought up an Internet browser. "Yeah, burnt bodies found all over town. Sounds pretty bad; Magnus want to look in to it?" he continued already knowing where the conversation was headed.

Kate nodded, putting her hands in her back pockets. "Yeah, she left with Tesla and Druitt a while ago." She said, then jerked her thumb backwards. "Will and I are supposed to look through the files to see if we can find any similarities between these cases and any abnormals we got."

"Mmmmhhhh, 'kay. Need us to do anything?" Henry asked looking up from the screens.

"Yeah, see if you can find any more info about this case." Kate suggested. "I'm gonna go back up and help Will."

"Okay, see ya." Henry said, returning his attention to the computers as Kate left the room, the Big Guy returning his attention to the mess before him.

* * *

Van doors were slammed as Magnus, Druitt, and Tesla got out of the vehicle and made their way to the yellow police tape and crossing it; though not before announcing where they were from. The latest victim was covered in a white sheet and well hidden from the public crowd on the opposite side of the tape. Taking a pair of rubber gloves, Magnus knelt down before lifting back the sheet to study the charred body.

Carefully poking at different areas of the body as she studied them, Nikola shuffled from where he stood with Druitt above Magnus, sniffing the air.

"Hmmmm, interesting." He said, looking around as he continued to sniff the air.

Magnus looked up at him with curiosity. "What's interesting Nikola?"

"You smell that?" Nikola replied as he continued looking around.

"The smell of burnt flesh?" Druitt said sarcastically, eyeing Nikola with a slight smile.

Nikola eyed him with a sarcastic smile of his own, adding in an eye roll for affect. "Aside from that,"

"What do you smell Nikola?" Magnus asked, trying to figure out where her colleague was going.

"Nothing." Was all he said.

Both Magnus' and Druitt's eyebrows rose at the word. "Nothing?" Helen repeated, thinking of the smell John had mentioned.

"Exactly. Nothing." Nikola said, looking down to the body. "Nothing meaning no blood."

* * *

_**A/N: Each chapter will more than likely short and sweet (which is killing me), but that will mean each chapter will come out more quickly. Reviews would be fantastic. I'd like to know what people think of this so far and believe if I'm going anywhere with this.**_

_**Planning a Sanctuary/Supernatural crossover soon, so stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Magnus and Druitt stared at Nikola in shock, not quite believing his words. "What do you mean no blood?" Magnus managed to finally ask.

Tesla rolled his eyes, putting his hands on waist under his jacket, the look on his face clearly saying he thought the answer was obvious. "I mean there was no blood in our little friend here just before he burned." He stated in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"But that's impossible… unless…" Magnus looked to the body to Nikola wide eyed, not quite believing the facts before her. Nikola just grinned, quite enjoying where this was going.

"Oh yes, unless our little abnormal is a vampire." He said, still smiling as though he had won first place in a contest.

Magnus stared at him in shock, not believing they may be dealing with vampires yet _again_. After a moment of shock, Magnus got up off the ground and whipped out her phone, scrolling for a specific number on speed dial. Finally, as she walked back to the van, someone at the end of the line spoke.

"Hello?" Wills' voice came through to Magnus' ear.

"Will, it's Magnus." She said as she walked along quickly, eyeing the growing crowd.

"Hey, you got an update yet?" He asked.

Helen continued to view the crowd as she made her way to the van; Druitt and Tesla following hot on her heels, the latter still smiling like an idiot. Looking around her making sure no one was listening in on her conversation, she said quietly into the receiver "Will, we may be dealing with vampires."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Magnus, the girl who had been in this very alley way last night stood in the front of the crowd pressed against the yellow tape. She watched the scene unfold before her, her brow creased in worry, her lips pressed into a tight line. To anyone who saw her, she looked like many others worried in the crowd; unknown to those around her she was worried for another reason.

Suddenly, a gasp issued from her lips as a white hand suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and started hauling her away from the crowd, away from any witnesses. The girl stumbled along as her friend walked swiftly along the alley way tugging on her wrist as she struggled to keep up.

Finally, the boy stopped walking, yanking the girl hard into his chest as he spun around to face her. Her head snapped back as soon as she made contact, feeling as though she had been flung into a boulder; albeit, a boulder with arms.

She looked up to his sunglasses covered eyes, trying to see though to the red irises hidden beneath them. "They're on to us." She breathed in fear. "I told you it wouldn't be long until the human noticed-"

The boy held a cold, pale finger to her lips, silencing his friend immediately. "Shhhhhhhhhh." He hushed, the girl looking up at him with fear in her brown eyes.

"You're getting sloppy," she said in a hushed, singsong voice. "You-know-who is not going to be very happy when he finds out."

The boy just shrugged. "He's always liked my sister better anyways." The girl still looked worried, so he took off his sunglasses to stare her straight in the eye, smiling, trying to put the young woman at ease. "Don't worry, what can those humans do?"

"But I heard them! They know about vampires-"

"Shhhhhhh! Think they know about vampires, you- we" he quickly corrected himself. "have nothing to worry about."

The girls' eyes grew even wider in fear. "But one of them was a vampire himself! Didn't you smell him?" The girls' voice was starting to edge towards hysteria. Her friend just rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"That man was human, mind you; he did have a strange scent." Looking down at the girl he had his hands wrapped around the wrists, keeping her at bay in his chest, he sighed and smiled reassuringly at her. Keeping one hand around her wrists, he put his other hand under the girls chin, keeping their gazes locked. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise."

After a moment of hesitation, the girl nodded slowly. Smiling, the boy put his glasses back on, hiding his red irises once again; and taking the girls hand, led her away from the alley, crime scene, and worries.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 4 soon to come. Reviews would be great, it would be great to get more feedback on how this story is going! Hope it's so far making sense! Stay tuned for more!**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Did you find anything?" Magnus asked as she walked into her office, Kate and Will's heads snapping up to look at her as she entered the room. Will sighed as he tossed another file folder on to the desk; his feet like Kate's, propped up on to the desk as they leaned back in their chairs.

"Nothing we don't already know." He said sighing. Getting up from the chair, Will walked around the desk to stand with Magnus, crossing his arms and looking at her in concern. "Are you sure this was done by a vampire?" He asked.

Magnus nodded. "Nikola seemed rather adamant about the fact; and no doubt his senses are any better than mine or Johns. He claimed to have smelled no blood."

"And that I did," Nikola's voice rang out as he walked into the room. "I heard my name, so I thought I come and see why I was a part of the conversation." Magnus, Will and Kate all glared at him, but Nikola just continued to grin. "Are we going to continue children?" He asked.

Magnus sighed, shaking her head; but it was Kate who continued the conversation.

"I thought vampires were extinct, so who could be doing this?" She asked.

Magnus turned and laid a heavy glare on Nikola, giving him a questioning look as she glared at him; she too crossing her arms like Will. "That crossed my mind as well, care to explain Nikola?"

Tesla held up his hands in defense, looking at the three opposing him with confusion and anger. "Oh, what? Because we might be facing a vampire everyone jumps on the band wagon to blame me?" He asked incredulously, looking at each face. Expressions didn't change in the silence, and Nikola sighed. "Alright, generally I am the one who's usually behind the vampire schemes, but I promise you that it wasn't me this time. _This_, time." He stressed. Magnus, Will and Kate just continued to stare at him in exasperation. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and put his hands once again on his hips under his jacket. "Any chance to blame Nikola." He muttered.

There was another tense moment before Magnus turned to Will. "Will, I want you, Henry and the Big Guy to go down to the police station. See if you can convince them to let us have possession of one of the victim's corpses so we can do our own study." She requested as she started to walk out of the room. "I'll set up in the lab while you're gone. Call Kate before you return so she can be ready to help you bring down the corpse." Pausing in the doorway, Magnus turned to look at Tesla. "Nikola, I will need your help studying the body for signs of a vampire attack."

"Of course, milady." Tesla muttered sarcastically as he waked past Magnus and out of the room.

Looking back to Will and Kate, Magnus nodded and said "Good luck," before departing.

* * *

An hour later at the police station, Will, Henry, and the Big Guy finished loading the body bag into the back of the van. As they got into the van, Henry asked "Do you really think it was a vampire who's been doing this?"

Sighing, Will shrugged. "I don't know. Tesla seems to think it is."

"Well it's Tesla." Henry said off-handedly.

"Guess we'll find out when we get back," the Big Guy grunted. "Now let's get back, that thing really stinks." He jerked his head back to the general area where the corpse lay in the back.

Nodding, Will stared to pull out of the back lot of the station, only having to slam on the breaks just in front of the side walk where two hooded teenagers had walked out on the side walk in front of the moving vehicle. As the breaks squealed in protest, the boy moved his body in front of the girl in protection from the vehicle. Both parties seemed equally surprised, albeit the teenage boy who wore dark shades, hiding his eyes and reaction, at the appearance of the other.

The girl stepped around her friend, her brown eyes wide in shock and apology. "Sorry!" She said loudly, waving at a shocked Will.

Quickly her friend grabbed her by the wrist and quickly walked away from the van. As they walked off, the 3 men in the van watched after them before the Big Guy grunted "Kids now a days."

Shaking his head, Will released the brake and drove off back towards the Sanctuary.

* * *

Running to keep up with her friend, the girls eyes were still wide in shock and fear. "That van was at the crime scene!" She breathed.

Moving at a speed impossible to humans, the boy ran into a nearby alley and pinned the girl against the wall. The girl shrieked in fear, wincing as she made contact with the wall. "STOP. WORRYING!" The boy snarled. The girl whimpered, sliding down the wall slightly as she stared up at the boy in fear. Seeing he was scaring her, the boy sighed and rolled his head before taking the girl into his arms. "Sorry," he mumbled into the top of the girls head.

The girl shuddered in his arms, but nonetheless breathed "You're forgiven." Looking up to his face from where she was safely tucked into his chest, she whispered "Can we just go home?"

The boy appraised her from behind his shades before nodding. "Okay."

And in the blink of an eye, they ran off.

* * *

_**A/N: I struggled to write this chapter, but I think it turned out alright. Things will get a little clearer within the next few chapters! **_

_**Stay tuned and please review! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

"Well?" Nikola asked as he walked into the lab. There, Magnus stood in her lab coat and gloves near the table the burned corpse lay on, looking over the body with a sharp, trained eye.

"Gloves please; if you would Nikola." She requested, taking her eyes off the corpse for a moment.

Once he had the rubber gloves on, Nikola quickly moved to take his place next to Magnus, trying to get the same angle and view as his fellow 5 member of the corpse.

"I thought I'd look at the major pulse points on the body," Magnus explained, pointing to the neck, armpits, wrists, groin, brachial, heart, and ankles of the body. "See if we can find any evidence."

Nikola nodded in understanding, sighing before speaking. "Ahhh, check the areas where our little friend would get the quickest flow of blood." Looking over the burnt corpse, Nikola appraised it for a moment before staring at what was left of the neck with concentration before moving over to carefully skim his finger over the roasted flesh. "One part of the legends are obviously true," he murmured, "we usually go for the neck."

Magnus looked at where Nikola fingered the barely visible bite mark of the burned neck, the area that was in worse condition than the rest of the body. Grabbing a magnifying glass, she held it close to the bite mark, getting a better view of what was left visible of the mark. Both Magnus' and Nikola's eyes widened in surprise at the find. "This bite… it's perfectly straight."

At that point, Druitt walked into the room, looking at his colleagues with interest. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked as he walked in. Magnus motioned for him to closer, and when he was in proximity to see, pointed to the area the magnifying glass showed.

"Look at this bite mark, John. Whoever did this had perfect teeth, there seems to be no signs of fangs to puncture the skin and muscle. It's as though their teeth would be strong enough to bite through steel, yet still look like any other human's teeth; aside from being perfectly, yet unnaturally straight." Magnus thought aloud.

"Even my teeth aren't that perfect when I go vampire mode," Nikola muttered, "maybe when we find this guy I can ask for his secret."

Druitt and Magnus just stared at Tesla in exasperation before Magnus put down the magnifying glass and covered back up the body. Taking off her gloves, she said "This body is too mutilated to find any concrete evidence, so we'll just have to search for more answers on our own."

Looking to the sheet, Druitt spoke a question that had been hanging around in the air as well as in everyone minds. "Why was the neck burned more than the rest of the body?" He asked. Nikola and Magnus looked at him in agreement, questions floating in their own eyes.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out John." She said before she and the two men left the room, leaving the corpse covered on the table.

* * *

**Later that night.**

There was another gurgle before the life slipped away from the man lying on the concrete ground of the alley, the brown haired boy draining blood from the body; another innocent person falling victim to the creature of the night. Once he was done, the boy pulled another lighter from his pocket, and just before he dropped the lit lighter, a warm hand grabbed his cold, black sleeve; stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't." The girl ordered, her brown eyes boring into his red ones.

"You're not in a position to order me around," the boy retorted, still holding the lighter.

"It's my mission." The girl said flatly.

The boy laughed with dark, heavy sarcasm. "Oh, so it's a mission now? I thought this was a come home trip."

The girl just stared at him darkly, to which he returned the glare; but the girl refused to back down. "Find another way to dispose of the body." She said.

"How?" The boy shot back, glaring at the small girl before him. She may be 5 inches shorter than him, but she was still tiny compared to him. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have acid here to help me like we do back home."

"Then bury it underwater," the girl said easily, not willing to let him win this argument.

The boy sighed in agitation, the lighter now unlit and in his pocket. "Why?" He asked loudly. "Why do you care all of a sudden of how I dispose of the bodies?" He shouted at her, causing the girl to flinch; yet still she refused to back down.

"That van that almost ran us over today was at the crime scene. It had one of the bodies from before in it when it left the station!" She hissed. "They are on to us! You're ignoring the rules you help enforce! What kind of a guard are you if you don't follow the rules you force others to abide by?" She said venomously.

The boys eyes widened in disbelief, not believing she had just insulted his honor. Quickly, in the blink of an eye, he shoved her against the alley wall, their faces almost touching. "How DARE you?" He hissed back, his eyes wide, his white hands clutching the collar or her shirt.

The girls eyes widened once again in fear and pain, unsure what the boy was going to do; perhaps she had gone too far this time… nonetheless, she tried to remain calm and stared up at the boy with wide, calm, caring eyes.

Slowly raising her hand, she stroked the boy's pale cheek gently. "You know I'm right." She whispered.

The boy closed his eyes, leaning into the girl's hand, enjoying the warm of her hand against his cold skin. After a moment, he sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said backing away. "Let's go to the pier."

The girl smiled as the boy backed away, her smile taunting and teasing. "You enjoy pinning me against a wall or something?" She asked sarcastically. The boy just laughed as he picked up the body.

"It's the only way I can make you behave." He joked back. Holding out his hand, he smiled at her and said "Shall we?"

The girl took his hand and nodded. "We shall."

Then they were gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Hoping I can write more this week, so I hope you enjoyed and please, stick around and review!**_

_**Thanks to my friend Reneesella for helping me with the major pulse points of the body!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Magnus sat in her office reviewing files on the computer when Will and Nikola ran into her office, the former carrying the van keys in his hand. She looked up at the two men standing in the doorway that wore a look of urgency, clearly displaying something was wrong.

"Magnus , we just got a call from the Police; they said a body was found floating down by the pier. They also think it wasn't suicide."

Magnus just stared at Will, wide eyed. "They believe it was foul play?" she asked.

Nikola looked at her with intrigue. "It could be connected to our vampire friend." he suggested.

Magnus looked at him before nodding in agreement, standing up from her chair and grabbing her jacket. "Agreed. Find John and meet me at the van. Hurry." She ordered as the three walked out the door.

* * *

Police tape lined yet another crime scene as yet another body lay on the cement ground; though this time, the body was not burned, unlike the bodies before it. Photos were snapped of the body at the crime scene where it lay, being saved for later for reference. Magnus crossed under the yellow tape, quickly followed by Nikola, and Druitt; and this time, Will added to the party. Eyes fixed on the corpse as they walked, the group quickly donned a pair of rubber gloves each before setting to work on the body; cold, pale and limp on the ground, still damp from being fished from the sea.

"No blood," Nikola mumbled as he sniffed the air.

Gently as she could, Magnus turned over the body to have the side facing away from them turned towards them instead. When the body was turned over, the team was shocked to see on the neck a perfect bite mark; clearly visible, showing the red muscle under the thin layer of skin, unlike what was be found on the body back at the Sanctuary.

Looking at the mark carefully, there was a moment of silence before anyone spoke; Nikola obviously being the one to break the silence first. "So? Vampire? I don't know about anyone else but I'm starting to doubt the vamp theory; there's no sign of fangs, no nothing."

Magnus stared at her companion incredulously, in shock, yet not quite surprised at Nikola's words. "How can you say that Nikola! You said it yourself, there is no blood left in the bodies whatsoever! Who else other than a mad pyromaniac, serial killer would do this on a weekly, almost nightly basis?" She asked in disbelief. Taking it one step further, Magnus added "Or would you happen to have a hand in this, Nikola?"

Nikola's head snapped up to meet Magnus' gaze. "First of all, I have no part in this. Second, I'm still taking that wonderful medication you whipped up for me. And three; I didn't do any of this."

Everyone looked at him in incredulous doubt, not believing a word he said. Sighing, Nikola rolled his eyes and head, putting his hands on his waist. "Oh please, I didn't do this." He defended as he stood up, the rest of the group standing up as well. "Even I'm not cruel enough to pull off the stunts performed the past few weeks. I don't even think our dear Johnny boy here could do something like this either." He added, clapping Druitt on the shoulder who just stood there staring at Tesla with dark boredom. Helen looked at him for a moment before looking down to the body and back at her team. She had to admit it, Nikola could be an obnoxious ass, but it was evident he hadn't done this. He was right, Nikola would never pull off something this cruel. Nikola Tesla may have a dislike for the human race, but there were limits.

"Then if you didn't do it," Will thought aloud, Nikola meanwhile rolling his eyes. "Who did?"

Everyone looked down to the corpse, as though hoping it would jump up and answer all of their unanswered questions.

* * *

**The Next Morning. **

In a motel in Abbotsford, the brown haired boy lay reclining on one of the two beds in the room, flicking through the TV channels at an inhuman speed. Suddenly, the room door flew open and just as quickly flew shut as the brown haired girl marched into the room with a newspaper crumpled up in her hands, a livid expression on her face. The boy sat up quickly, his red eyes searching the girls flush face, glaring at him as though she were ready to kill him on sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The girls brown eyes bore through his red ones, as though they could see his soul. The morning sunlight that managed to shine into the room though the thin curtains in the window lit up the hidden red tints in the girls' hair, adding to the almost tangible rage emanating from her. Getting up off the bed at a human pace, he walked over to the girl, trying to place a cool hand against the girls' fiery cheek. Instead, the girl smacked his hand away, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's it! No more feeding for the next few weeks." The girl hissed, her brown eyes darkening dangerously. The boy looked at her in disbelief, not quite believing the girl before him had just acted as though she were above him.

"Excuse me?" He said, his voice dripping with venom. "Care to repeat that?" he threatened. The girl however, refused to back down.

"You heard me right," she said darkly, her own voice dripping with an equal amount of venom. "No more feeding for the next few weeks."

"You're not in a position to order me around." The boy growled.

The girl straightened up to her full 5'5 height, still failing to meet the boys own 5'10 height. "The hell I am!" She shrieked. "This is my mission, you are my guard, and-"

"I am also your FRIEND." The boy roared back.

"You're going to expose us!" The girl screamed, shaking out the newspaper she had clutched in her hand, now blackened with ink. On the front page, the headlines blared of the latest horror found in Vancouver, an image of a body hidden under a white sheet at the piers on shores of Vancouver.

"You are SLIPPING! That last body you hid away managed to float back up to the surface! It was found! If _THEY_ catch wind of this, we are DEAD!" The girl shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. The boys own eyes narrowed to slits.

"We're two of the most powerful in the guard, they wouldn't dare." He said.

The girl whimpered. "No! You and your sister are the two most powerful in the guard; I was merely a guest for a period of time!" She insisted.

The boy refused to back down. "They wouldn't dare." He said, moving closer.

The girl just pushed past him and flopped down on to the bed he had been lounging on moments ago and curled up into a ball on her right side; facing the wall and away from him.

"If you get too thirsty, go drain an animal. There are tons of bears in the area." When the boy merely snarled in disgust, the girl just shrugged in response. "Guess you're not that desperate for a meal then."

It was silent after that, and the boy lay on the bed closest to the door and to the left of the girls bed; listening to the steady thumping of the girls heart as she drifted to sleep. And as the afternoon faded into the dark night, the boy stared at the bright red cover of the old notebook lying by the army green shoulder bag; wanting so badly to read what it contained, but was barred by the fact that he was not allowed to, and that it was the reason why they were here in British Columbia in the first place.

* * *

_**A/N: Stick around, because the story is really going to start move in the next chapter. Chapter 8 is where things will finally start to get interesting, I promise!**_

_**So please, stick around and review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-B**_


	8. Chapter 7

**2 weeks later. **

There hadn't been an incident in the past two weeks since the last body had fished from the sea. The city had calmed down from the buzz, and had almost forgotten the episode that had the entire city hiding in fear; though it was not completely forgotten. The police were still searching for the suspect, but alas, their attempts came to no avail. The evidence they had from the crime scenes did not reveal any sort of prominent evidence, and many of the officers working the case had started to given up hope of apprehending the culprit. No one had seen anything unnatural happen at the time of the murders; so there were no descriptions of murderers, only description of the crime scenes after the fact.

Though many were starting to move on and forget the incident ever happened, Magnus refused to give up searching. There must be an abnormal out there that was the cause of all of this trauma, and although things had slowed down, she didn't doubt the creature was still out there. Waiting. Of course, Magnus had continued to work on the new cases that came her way that involved the Sanctuary, but that didn't mean she forgot. And clearly, neither did Nikola.

Magnus was sitting in her office studying the images and results of the samples of flesh taken from the corpse the Sanctuary still had in its hands when Nikola found her. She was still curious as to why the neck was in worse shape compared to the rest of the body. Snapped and burnt beyond belief, Magnus knew there was more than meets the eye. As she sat in her office, contemplating the idea of gasoline having been poured on the body before being set aflame, Nikola swaggered into Magnus' office, a smile on his face which faded fast when he saw what Magnus was reviewing.

"You still thinking of that case?" He asked.

Magnus looked up at her friend and nodded. "Yes, I've been trying to figure out why the neck was in such bad condition in contrast to the rest of the body. Snapped and burned… why snap the neck though if you can bite through human flesh so easily?" Magnus wondered aloud, mentally kicking aside the thought of gas.

Nikola watched Magnus as she spoke before shrugging. "Easy, snap the victims' neck to kill them instantly, less resistance; also, have a better blood flow. If the vampire is thirsty enough-"

"Yes but Nikola, I spoke to the police and apparently the necks of the other victims were still intact; that the body we have in our possession was the only one to have its neck snapped!" She explained, trying to figure out what was going on. "And… the only thing in that connects all the bodies from the bites to burnt bodies, aside from the last victim, are that the neck is in the worse condition in terms of burns. I performed some tests on the flesh on the neck by the bite, but the flesh was too burned to reveal anything of use." Magnus sighed in exasperation.

Nikola looked at his friend, seeing how overworked she was. Suddenly, he came up with an idea, a seemingly brilliant idea in his opinion. "There hasn't been an accident in the past two weeks-" he began before being cut off by Magnus, who held up her hand.

"That we know of." She interjected.

"Yes well, regardless I think we should go out and celebrate. Besides, it looks like you could use the break. You look like hell." Nikola said in his signature tone, there was a beat of silence before he continued speaking. "You still look hot though." He grinned.

Magnus stared at him incredulously before shaking her head. "Fine. One condition; we bring equipment in case something happens."

"The others will come too if they must." Nikola added, knowing where the woman was headed. "Fine, if it gets you out of here then you've got yourself a deal." After that, he started to make his way to the door.

"Nikola?" Magnus called after the vampire, making him freeze at the sound of his name.

"Helen?" He replied.

"I get to choose where we go." Magnus made clear.

Grinning sarcastically, Tesla said "Of course." Before taking his leave.

* * *

The fading afternoon sunlight strained its way through the peach colored curtains of the hotel room as the girl sat anxiously on the edge of her bed; the boy walking out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his damp brown hair. He stopped walking a few feet away from the girl who refused to meet his now coal black eyes.

"Look, as much as you hate it," he sighed, dropping the towel on the back of a chair. "I have to feed soon." His hand rose to rub his throat which felt as though it were on fire.

The girls head snapped up to finally meet the boys gaze, looking at him in fright. She scrambled off the bed to stand in front of him to look up into his once rose red eyes. "But…"

"It's been two weeks," the boy said, cutting the girl off. "I doubt the authorities will be looking anymore."

"You don't know that!" The girl insisted. "Just… drink animal's blood for the time being!"

The suggestion had the boy wrinkle up in disgust. "No." He said flat out.

"Please, just… wait until we go home!" The girl begged.

The boy shook his head in refusal. "I don't think I can wait that long." He said quietly.

Slowly, he brought up his left, pale, cold hand to stroke the girls warm neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. The girl closed her eyes, shivering and gasping at the boy's cold, gentle touch. She stood as still as a statue as the thirsty vampire cupped his hand at the side of her soft, blood filled throat; her resistance quickly crumbling.

"Fine." The girl breathed in defeat.

The boy smiled down at the girl as her warm brown eyes fluttered open, staring him in awe and wonder. "We leave for Vancouver tonight then." He said, dropping his hand and turning away as he stepped back. "You should get some sleep before then." He suggested.

The girl stared at him for a moment before crawling back into the bed she had been perched on minutes before. Before she drifted off completely, she felt a pair of cold stone arms pull her into someone's chest. Moaning in annoyance sleepily at the movement, she snuggled herself deeper into the blankets and the boys arms before finally, falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Action and answers to come next chapter, so stick around! Reviews would be awesome!**_

_**-B**_


	9. Chapter 8

"How _dare_ they throw us out like that?" Nikola fumed as the group walked down the street.

Magnus sighed in exasperation before pausing to open the van doors. "You threw your wine in the bartenders face Nikola; I'm not surprised they threw you out."

Nikola just glared at her. "Well if you had picked a place that serves better wine, perhaps we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Oh don't you _dare_ try to pin this one on me Nikola!" Magnus said back.

As the two began to bicker and argue, Will stood there opening the van door when an almost silent yet audible thump caught his attention. Looking to Druitt, he saw that the sound had also caught his attention.

"Hey. _HEY_!" Will shouted to the pair bickering, finally catching their attention. Holding up a finger asking for silence, Will listened carefully for another sound. There was nothing for a moment before Will spoke again. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Will?" Magnus asked.

"There was a thump when you two were fighting." Will said, looking towards the alley behind them.

"I didn't hear anything." Magnus said.

"Neither did I-" Nikola quipped before being cut off by a short scream coming from the alley. Heads swiveled around to look at the alley with wide eyes.

"Well I heard that." Druitt said with light humor before Will and Magnus jumped into action, grabbing weapons and equipment from the van.

"Go go! Before they have a chance to get away!" Magnus shouted as she led the team running down the alleyway.

* * *

The man gave a short scream before being cut off by the boy hastily drinking the blood of his latest victim; his black eyes quickly returning to their rose red color. The girl stood once again leaning against the wall watching as she always did, keeping a close eye on what her companion did.

There was the sound of quick scurrying at the opening of the alley towards the street, and the girl slowly turned her head lazily to meet the incredulous looks of the Sanctuary team. The girl turned her head back to watch her companion, not quite thinking over what she had just seen until after a moment, the image sank in. The girl whipped her head around to look at Magnus, Will, Nikola and Druitt before whipping her head back to look at the boy.

"Alec _RUN_!" The girl shouted at the boy.

The boys head snapped up from his now finished meal, not a single drop of blood left, to look at the Sanctuary team with blood red eyes. After that he didn't waste a second following the girl's orders, jumping up onto the three story high building to his left and running. Magnus and Will tried to shoot at him but missed their targets.

Suddenly, an invisible force shoved them back into the alley wall behind them, knocking the wind out of the both of them. Nikola looked to the girl who had her arm stretched out with her palm facing Magnus and Will as though she pushed them.

Nikola stepped forward with a grin, his eyes going pitch black, claws extending. "You shouldn't have done that little lady." He said, his fangs flying out as they were exposed. Hissing at the girl trying to frighten her into capture, Nikola was surprised when the girl hissed back; her skin color quickly paling and her brown eyes turning the same red rose color as her missing companion. Hissing, the girl slouched into a fighting stance before Nikola flew at her, trying to make a mark on her cold stone flesh with his claws. The girl quickly blocked his arm and threw him back, making him fly through the air. Nikola tried the same move again, but to no avail. The second time that sent Nikola flying through the air, he managed to land on his feet in a similar slouched stance. At the end of the alley, the girl watched him with wide red eyes, her teeth bared with a growl slipping through them.

"Man, the bitch is strong." Nikola said, his voice deep with an underlying tone. Suddenly, an idea came to Nikola, and after a moment of concentration, a dumpster that had sat against the right alley wall was sent flying into the girl; in turn sending the girl flying back into the dead end of the alley.

She collided with the wall with a sickening bang, and didn't get up for a moment. Finally, she managed to stand up, though more or less stumble around. Her eyes met with Nikola's, Magnus', and Will's as she walked away from the alley wall a bit, which now had a considerable sized dent in it. Quite quickly, the team could see the girl's vampire characteristics were fading, her red eyes returning to their natural chocolate brown, her skin getting quite pink from exhaustion. She stood there fighting for breath for a moment before trying to take a step forward.

Suddenly, there was a snap behind her along with a flash of red and black energy before a large pair of arms wrapped around her. The girl looked up behind her in fright to meet with the gaze of John Druitt. He smiled darkly at her as he held her tightly, leaving her no means of escape. "Hello." He said before stabbing the needle he had hidden in his sleeve a moment ago into the girl's bicep. The girl gasped loudly before her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees gave out beneath her, falling into Druitt's grasp.

Magnus, Will and Nikola, the former now no longer in vampire mode, ran to Druitt at the end of the alley. "Is she alright?" Magnus asked, studying the young girl in John's arms.

"Oh she'll be alright," Druitt shrugged. "She's just been knocked out."

Will looked at Druitt slightly shocked. "There was enough in that syringe to take even an elephant down." He stated.

Druitt shrugged once again. "Ah well, seeing as how she was able to take down Tesla so easily, I imagine she'll be able to handle it." Nikola muttered something inaudible to everyone else in annoyance, which nonetheless made Druitt smile sarcastically.

"Yes well, we should still get her back to the Sanctuary before she wakes up. We'll want to have her contained when she does; there's no telling what she'll do when she does." Magnus said, checking over the girl.

"She wasn't the one drinking from a human, Helen." Nikola reminded Magnus.

"Regardless," Magnus said, turning to Nikola. "We can't just leave a teenage girl unconscious in the streets; especially at a crime scene. Besides, maybe she'll be able to give us some answers."

* * *

As the Sanctuary team loaded into their van, they were unaware of the vampire watching from the rooftops as they got into their van and drove away. His red eyes were wide with fury as he watched the mortals take away his friend, the one he was supposed to watch and defend while they were on this trip.

As he followed the van on the rooftops, he quietly whispered "Sanctuary…" to himself before blending into the night; and as he ran, he vowed to get the girl back at any costs.

* * *

_**A/N: The fight scene looked a lot cooler in my head, believe me. But anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**_

_**Also, uh... Please don't hate me?**_


	10. Chapter 9

The girl awoke with a start, trying to break free of the bonds that held her fast to the chair. Rolling her head slightly, she was faintly surprised to feel a metal strap bound around her neck, keeping her from snapping forward in attempt to do any damage to whoever may choose to stand in front of her. Although the strap wasn't tight enough to choke her, the girl knew that the warning was there. She pulled on her restraints trying to escape, but her attempts led to no avail. There was a beep, followed by a click and the door to the room opened, in walking Helen Magnus.

"It's no use," she said as Will, Nikola and Druitt followed her into the small room. "Those bindings are made of Titanium webbing. It's impossible for you to break those."

The girls eyes snapped up to meet Magnus', causing her heart to ache for the girl trapped in front of her; the girl's once rose red eyes now their normal shade of chocolate brown which were wide with fright as she met Magnus' level headed gaze.

"I'm Doctor Helen Magnus, who are you?" Magnus started.

The girl's jaw clenched slightly as she looked at all the faces in the room, then looked beyond the glass window of the room to where Kate, Henry and the Big Guy stood watching silently before she spoke. "N-Noel." she stuttered.

Will watched her carefully before he spoke, before he reached his final conclusion. "You're lying." He said cautiously. The girls head swung her head around to look at Will in surprise. "What's your real name?" he asked.

The girl sighed in defeat before she spoke. "Bree." she said. "Bree Taylor." It was silent in the room for a moment before Bree spoke again. "Where's Alec?" she asked, looking around the room. Magnus looked to Will, Nikola and Druitt, all believing that they were starting to get head towards some of the answers they desired.

"Alec? Was that the boy you were with?" Magnus asked gently.

Bree nodded, thinking back to the previous night. "Yeah... I told him to run. I knew this would happen; I knew you guys would come looking for us."

This statement caused much surprise for the team. "You knew we were looking for you?" Will asked.

"What else would happen? Obviously if there was a strange case, something unnatural, proven to be of inhuman origins, the Sanctuary would step in." Bree explained. Rolling her head away, she sighed. "I had to find some way of getting your attention…"

"Well, it worked." Nikola said.

"Not the way I wanted it to though." Bree said sharply, turning her head to look into Nikola's eyes.

"Well killing people sure got our attention." Will said, crossing his arms.

Bree huffed. "Again, not how I had it planned;" she said, rolling her head. "But Alec had to feed." This caught everyone's attention.

"Alec is a vampire?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Bree shrugged.

"Finally!" Nikola exclaimed, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Bree.

"Where's Alec?" Bree asked again, returning to her original question.

Magnus crossed her arms, looking at the girl expectantly. "Well we were hoping you could tell us."

Bree's eyes widened, a mixture of emotions ghosting through them. "You'll find him soon enough." She promised. "And I promise I'll behave, cooperate and all that, but I can't promise about Alec."

Worried gazes were cast all around the room. "What do you mean?" Druitt asked.

Looking up, Bree explained "You harmed me, you drugged me, you took me from him, and you locked me up. Alec won't be too happy when he comes to collect me seeing as how you've probably already pissed him off to the max. And not to sound morbid or anything," she looked up darkly. "But when Alec comes for me, and he will, he'll come not only for me; but for you too."

* * *

_**A/N: Slight Avengers quote/reference in there, and a Stargate one in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Let me know your thoughts and opinions! Should I continue? Thanks!**_

_**-B**_


	11. Chapter 10

"What I don't understand is why Bree would want our attention." Will said as he walked into Magnus' office with Nikola, Magnus, and Druitt; all seating themselves on the sofas in the room.

"Yes, she did fail to mention that." Magnus said nodding.

"And why go to such extreme lengths to do so when she could have just knocked on the front door."

Nikola rolled his eyes, resting his head on his fingertips as he sat back, his elbow resting on the back of the sofa. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I found she made it pretty obvious the guys was a vampire and of course, needs to feed." He said sighing. "And what are we going to do about her boyfriend?"

Shaking her head, Magnus backtracked on Nikolas comment. "No, I don't think they're bonded in that way Nikola. Otherwise the boy would have remained and put up a fight, try and protect Bree."

"Or he was just trying to save his own ass." Nikola said smirking.

"Well then why does Bree want to be here? And does her friend have any idea of this?" Will asked.

Magnus nodded in agreement before standing up. "Will, I want you to go down to Bree, see if she'll tell you anything. She promised to cooperate and I want you to hold her to that. I'm going to go through the bag she had with her, check for anything out of place. Nikola, I want your help; and John, go Will. You were the only one who could stop her the last time and we don't know what could happen next." She gave the commands. Everyone stood up, Will and Druitt leaving the room as Magnus and Nikola made their way to Magnus' desk where Bree's green shoulder bag lay waiting.

"You hoping to find something specific?" Nikola asked as Magnus opened the bag.

"A cell phone or something her friend can attempt to contact her on." Magnus said, shifting through the contents of the small bag. After a moment of looking into the bag, Magnus pulled out a pile of books that had been strategically placed in the bag.

Nikola looked impressed. "Well I must say, our little friend here sure knows how to pack." He said smiling.

"Yes… and it appears that all these books have one thing in common." Magnus said as she looked at the books.

The first and largest book held the title _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated _Guide. Nikola's grin quickly faded as he looked at the large black book, rolling his eyes and grumbling in disgust. "Oh well now that's just insulting." As he handed the book back to Magnus, who was looking at all books, including a blank red hard cover book.

"Nikola…" Magnus trailed off opening to the first page of the book.

"Helen…" Nikola returned in a drawl.

"What do all these books have in common?" she asked, flipping through the books.

Nikola nodded his head, on his face his usual _it's obvious_ look. "Yeah, vampires."

"Well look at this one," Magnus said, handing the red cover note book to Nikola. He flipped through it, reading through the messy handwritten notes on the aged yellow pages. As Magnus read over Nikola's shoulder, both were amazed at the little they read before the words on the pages vanished before them. The pair looked at each other in shock as the words disappeared, an impressed smile taking over Nikola's face.

"Hmm… a fail safe." He mused. Looking up at Magnus, his impressed grin grew. "I must admit that I am impressed."

"But how-" Magnus started before crash sounded from the entrance. Both looking to the window, they saw that the sun had finally set, meaning only one thing.

"Looks like Bree's boyfriend is here." Nikola said grinning.

* * *

Will walked into the room outside of Bree's cell, joining Henry where he stood watching Bree through the glass window.

"How's she doing?" Will asked as he stood next to Henry, crossing his arms in a similar fashion as his friend stood in.

"Fine," Henry said shrugging, shaking his head slightly. "She hasn't done anything since you guys spoke to her. Hasn't tried to escape, hasn't talked, nothing." It was silent for a moment before Henry added "She started humming not too long ago."

In the cell, Bree still sat strapped to the chair, though her eyes were closed and her head titled back. From where Will and Henry stood, even through the glass they could hear the young girl humming. "Anything good?" Will finally asked.

"_High School Never Ends_ two minutes ago." Henry nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Ah."

"She changed the tune about two minutes ago."

"Anything you recognize?"

Henry just shrugged, squinting as he stared at the girl in concentration, listening to her humming. "Sounds familiar, but I can't place it." He finally said.

"Maybe the Big Guy will know?" Will suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. You gunna go in there?" Henry asked, changing the subject.

Will sighed. "Yeah, we gotta find out as much as we can before Alec shows up."

"Well good luck man." Henry said before returning his attention back to the window.

* * *

As quietly as possible, Will slipped into the cell, Druitt not far behind him. Bree sat in the chair, her head still leaned back as she hummed, her eyes still closed. It was silent for a moment before someone broke the silence.

"Hello Will; Druitt." Bree said, titling her head to face them, her eyes opening.

"Hello." Druitt said in amusement. A smirk appeared on Bree's lips as she met his entertained gaze.

Sighing, Bree continued "Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid, that I would cooperate."

Will put his hands in his pockets, looking at the girl somberly. "But you still can't promise about your friend, huh?"

Bree pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Nope, sorry."

Grabbing a chair, Will sat in front of Bree and leaned forward, he too sighing. "Okay… mind telling us why you wanted our attention?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you guys, get some help on my research." She said easily, shrugging.

Druitt and Will looked at each other, thankful they were getting somewhere without a fight. "What are you researching?" Druitt asked.

Bree's eyes glazed over for a moment before she shook her head slightly. "Why don't you ask Magnus and Tesla?" she suggested, "Since they're going through my bag and all." The look on her face clearly displayed she wasn't happy with this information.

Both men in the room wondered how the girl knew this, but didn't voice their questions. Sighing in defeat as he got up, Will joined Druitt at the door and turned to Bree before leaving. "Do you want anything?" he offered.

"Yeah, a bathroom break would be fantastic." Bree said without hesitation, smirking as she saw the shocked looks on Will's and Druitt's faces. Laughing she said "Sorry sweetie, but you walked right into that one."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Will admitted.

Bree smiled at him before speaking again. "What time is it?"

"Well it should be sun down by now." Druitt said. Bree nodded as she thought.

"Okay, thanks." She replied smiling.

Both men laughed, smiling at her before leaving the room. Bree's smile faded as the men left dropping her head in disappointment. After a moment though, she heard a loud echoing bang from the ground level. Lifting her head, she grinned darkly.

"And so it begins." She announced.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, don't hate me?**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know what you think so far!**_


	12. Chapter 11

The boy ran through the hall at an inhuman speed, appearing only as a white and black blur. He paused occasionally, pulling in deep breaths through his nose with his eyes closed; thinking, searching. Taking one more deep breath, the boy stiffened, his eyes snapping open as his red eyes darkened slightly. He had found it, the smell of the sweet, sweet blood; the blood that was so different from any other human he had ever met or drank from. The blood that flowed through the fragile, human body was only a few floors below him.

He had found her.

As he ran, the boy kept in mind that he hadn't run into any resistance since breaking in, but then again, what would they be able to do? Though as he continued to track the girl's scent, he could smell the scent of the enemy lurking close by, undoubtedly waiting to ambush him when he supposedly least expected it.

No matter.

Finally, he reached the cell where his friend was being held. Her head hung low as she sat in the chair, the boy could see, was strapped to. This made his anger flare, oh, these human _would_ pay; and he was sure that he would enjoy watching these humans burn. The boy was wrenched out of these thoughts though when the girl lifted her head and saw the boy standing watching her from the opposite side of the window.

"Alec…" she breathed, her eyes widening.

Alec's eyes widened as he saw the state his friend was in. In flash though, he was at the door, snapping the lock as he effortlessly ripped the door off its hinges. Just as quickly, Alec was Bree's side, snapping off her restraints with ease. He smirked as he met her eye as he snapped the neck restraint off without harming the human girl, his cold fingers lingering for a moment on her neck. "You could have easily broken free, you know." He said; a knowing glint in his eye as he smirked.

Bree stood up, rubbing her wrists as she smirked back playfully. "Well I did promise I'd behave."

"Which she did, unfortunately she couldn't guarantee your own." Magnus' voice rang from behind them in the doorway. Alec and Bree whirled around to find the Sanctuary team standing in the doorway, several guns trained on the pair.

Slowly, Alec put a hand on Bree's waist, gently pushing her behind himself. "Stay back, Nat." he warned through clenched teeth as he glared at the girls' captors.

Magnus and Will's eyes widened at what Alec called Bree. "Nat?" Will asked. "So you lied to us?"

Bree, Nat, shrugged uncaringly. "Rule number 1." She said simply.

Grabbing Nat's hand, Alec kept his glare focused on the Sanctuary team, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "We'll be taking our leave now." He said darkly, taking a step forward with Nat in tow.

Magnus rose her gun a little higher, keeping it trained on Alec. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Alec's eyes widened incredulously. "You dare threaten me?" he said laughing darkly.

"I only have some questions I want answered, then you are free to leave." Magnus attempted to bargen, trying to remain diplomatic.

"And if I refuse?" Alec said laughing again.

There was a snap in the doorway behind Magnus, then another snap followed by a flash of black and red energy behind Alec and Nat. Druitt appeared behind the pair and grabbed the girl who screamed in shock, letting go of her friends' hand; Druitt then teleported back to his original position behind Magnus, though with Nat in his grasp.

Smiling, Druitt looked towards Henry. "Thank you Henry."

"Yeah no problem." Henry shrugged.

Tilting her head back slightly while keeping her eyes and gun trained on Alec, Helen said "Henry, turn the EM shield back on."

Henry was already at work behind her tapping in commands on his tablet; his eyes focused as he nodded. "Already on it."

A snarl slipped through Alec's clenched teeth, his eyes darkening as he glared at his enemy. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that." He growled, his hands tightening into fists at his sides.

Then, he relaxed, his face going peaceful as he opened his palms towards the group while Nat went rigid; knowing what was to come. Magnus, Kate and Will jerked their guns forward, making it clear they wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Although, when a black mist came from Alec's hands, eyes widened in shock amongst the Sanctuary team; the Big Guy's eyes widening the most.

"Impossible…" he muttered in disbelief.

Grinning sadistically, Alec let the mist for around his feet as it continued to pour from his hands before he sent it storming forward, completely engulfing the team, too quick to allow any sort of reaction time. The whole team, Magnus, Will, Kate, Henry, HHthe Big Guy, Druitt and Nikola all fell to the ground, their eyes rolling to the back of their heads; all deprived from their senses.

* * *

_**A/N: Wondering if anyone has caught on yet...**_

_**Don't hate me?**_

_**More to come soon, and reviews would be fantastic! Thanks for reading this far!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: sorry to the followers that this one is late, but nonetheless, here it is!**_

* * *

Nat put her hand on Alec's shoulder as he stared at his victims, smiling sadistically at their vulnerability. "Alec," she said softly. "Let them go."

Alec turned his head around to look at Nat incredulously, his eyes sparking angrily. "Why should I?" he hissed. "They attacked you and took you prisoner. That is an assault on the Volturi itself!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at her vampire friend. "I'm not a member of the guard, Alec," she hissed back. "I was a guest of the Volturi; I am friend of the Volturi. They attacked _me_, _not_ the Volturi." Nat paused, trying to calm down. "Alec please," she asked again quietly. "Let them go."

Alec looked from the Sanctuary team to Nat before nodding. "Fine." The mist still surrounded the victims, Alec's stone impassive face though showed he had no intention of removing his mist anytime soon.

"Fine." Nat shrugged, throwing back.

Together the pair walked through the black mist, though stopping in front of Nikola who in his blindness was talking loudly and cussing at Alec. Nat smirked at Nikola's words as he groped his way uselessly across the floor while Alec maintained the mist, sighing and rolling his eyes in agitation.

"The little bastard." Nikola said. "I swear when I get my hands on him…"

Alec smirked as he stood over the scientist, though the smirk was lost as Nat leaned over his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear. "That's the vampire."

Alec looked at the man at his feet before looking to his companion oddly. "How?" he asked. "Blood runs through his veins."

"Yes, but there is still the scent of vampire clinging to him," Nat interjected. "Different from ourselves, but vampiric nonetheless."

"Impossible." Alec spat.

"See for yourself," Nat said looking to Nikola. "He was the reason why I wanted to come to this area in the first place; I wished to speak with him."

It was then it dawned on Alec what his friend was referring to. "Your research…" he sighed, Nat nodded. "Fine." Was all he said before withdrawing the mist.

Although, the moment Nikola was free his head snapped up, finally able to see the pair standing above him. His eyes burned with hate as he looked up to Alec. "Bad move." He growled before moving at vampire speed to the doorway, blocking the pairs escape route as his eyes darkened, claws and fangs quickly emitting as he hissed.

"Nikola…" Nat said carefully, stepping forward with her hands raised before her in caution. She gasped though as Alec caught her around her middle and at his own vampire speed, throwing her around his body to have her chest pinned against his back in defense.

"I'd watch yourself young man." Nikola said, his voice now deep from the transformation.

Alec scoffed at the scientist's remark as the mist quickly retreated back to Alec. "I'm older than you think."

At that, Nikola lunged at Alec, Alec having enough time to shove Nat away from his body, though causing him to lose focus and allow his defences down for a moment, allowing Nikola to tackle him to the ground with ease. Nat slid across the floor before making contact with a table just as the remaining members of the Sanctuary team were recovering from the effects of the mist. Magnus managed to lift her head off the ground groggily in time to see Nikola fly over the floor of the room before making contact with the concrete walls. She and her team tried to get to their feet guns raised, with the focus of stopping the rampaging vampires; but at her own vampire speed Nat ran in front of them, throwing her arm in the way in an attempt to prevent them from shooting.

"Don't!" she cried.

Magnus looked at the young girl before her, not sure or not to lower her weapon; though after meeting the girl's pleading gaze, she lowered her weapon and signaled for her team to do the same. "If you have a plan to stop them, I suggest you set that plan in motion before they destroy my facility."

Nat nodded to Magnus before turning to the two brawling vampires. "Alec, stop!" she shouted, but the soft spoken girl was not heard. She shouted for her friend to stop once more before stepping dangerously to the vampires who were fighting so fast a human wouldn't be able to watch and keep track of who was who. "That is _enough_!" Nat shouted. "Alec, stop this _immediately_!" her voice rang out dangerously crisp and clear as she unexpectedly threw a force field between the men; Nikola looking the worst of the pair while Alec didn't have a hair out of place.

"Whoah." Henry said in surprise as he saw the field. "Aw man, that is so cool." He said as he looked around to the others, all who had eyes wide in surprise.

"Alec, remember why we're here." Nat chided her friend. "As bad-ass as you are, please remember why we are here and please behave."

Alec didn't say a word, though Nikola, who always had to have the last word grumbled "Shame how immortality is wasted on the young."

This earned a growl from Alec who then retorted "Watch who you speak to, bambino."

A cough came from Nat, who still had the force field between the pair. Looking from Alec to Nikola she said "Dete." This earned a wide eyed surprised look from Nikola while Alec looked to his companion in confusion. Nat simply shrugged. "What? He's Serbian."

Nikola gestured to the girl, nodding in appreciation. "Thank you!" he exclaimed.

She nodded to Nikola before dropping her field, then clearing her throat. "Well the, if we're all ready to act like civilized people; I do believe introductions are in order." As Nikola joined the Sanctuary team, Alec took his place next to Nat; standing next to her as though he was standing guard. "I'm known as Nat," she started, flashing a smile before gesturing to Alec. "And this is my friend Alec; assigned bodyguard and representative of the Volturi."

* * *

_**A/N: I can finally say that Alec is not mine, that he is actually a character from the Twilight Saga, and that he belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So congrats to the people who actually read this far and liked Alec! X3 I've been told by some readers that they like his character, so surprise! He's not mine! Don't worry I suppose, he's one of the bad guys on the side trying to kill Bella and Edward if you hate them, so it's more I'm going to kill you now instead of "Oh I love you!" and all that lovey dovey stuff.**_

_**I just thought it would be funny to do a cross over seeing as how Christopher Heyerdahl (Druitt and the Big Guy) was in Twilight and they made a reference to it in one of the shows. So thanks for bearing with me!**_

_**...**_

_**Reviews? Thoughts? :3**_

_**Don't hate me! XD**_

_**See here for Volturi Kicking butt: watch?v=asdl3WvT9oU**_


End file.
